Getter Robo Dust
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: An ancient grudge, the silver eyes that slays Grimm, the cruel Gods who think they know better. A power that defeats them all. The Power of Getter had arrived on Remnant long ago. But now in this new age this power has been given to a group of Huntresses. These Huntresses who will bring back Getter Robo. Be warned that you do not lose yourself to the Getter! Ruby: CHANGE GETTER 1!


Getter Robo Dust Teaser

ESKK: Well if anyone still wants in on Super Robot Wars Union-X you know I will need more writers to help me with the individual stories of the Super Robots Rosters. Now then let's begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"_**CHANGE GETTER!"**_

"**Divine Being/Monster Overlords."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Getter Robot or RWBY they belong to Toei and Rooster Teeth respectively. Now everyone together CHANGE GETTER ROBO!

(Start many years before RWBY)

Atlas was in chaos that much was for certain as Grimm of massive size began an onslaught upon it. Some of these Titan sized Grimm had mechanical parts equipped to them as they fired and destroyed everything in their path. No one was safe from what may very well be the end of Atlas itself. Hope seemed lost as humans and Faunus alike were running away in a panic hoping to find some sort of shelter. Despite its boast of being the strongest military power in the world Atlas was without counter measures.

They never faced Grimm like this before as their airships were destroyed and millions more died with them. But then from the shadows a new voice was heard as he refused to back down. _**"GREAT AVALANCHE!"**_ Came the new voice as he began his counter attack. Arms extended into long reaching grips show out like tendrils as the force of their power was even creating gusts of wind. The Grimm were torn apart from it as their body turned to dust leaving the mechanical parts behind.

Soon from over a few Grimm remains a giant robot rolled in as despite its basic look it was clearly designed as a heavy hitter and an aquatic combatant. _**"GETTER MISSILES!"**_ A powerful male voice invoked as the two missiles on the shoulders fired off hitting another Grimm but also causing collateral damage to the evacuated streets.

Soon a mechanical Wyvern Grimm flew overhead and to the shock of many dropped explosives down upon the giant robot as well as the surrounding buildings. The pilot cried out from the force but refused to back down from this battle for the fate of Atlas. More Grimm came to the crater the Robot once was for it had vanished.

But then the foot of one of the Grimm began to spin and build up before a new robot shot out with a drill left arm and a claw right arm. It appeared that it may have been the same robot but in a different conversion as it stood tall.

(Unknown Location)

"Still." Came a female voice as she observed the battle. "You still stand against me." The woman said walking to the view of the battle as she looked upon it through a Seer Grimm. "Every time I faced you Ozma either stood against me or you humans chosen by the power the Gods feared." The woman said glaring at Atlas as she knew what was being hidden there.

"Getter…. Getter Robo." Salem cursed as her crimson eyes glared upon the scene. "Time and Time again I try to master your power but you reject me every time." She growled at the power to destroy Gods rejecting her and her revenge. "You choose these mortal every time… well if humans aren't around to be chosen then you will have no choice but to choose me." Salem said as years ago she had a taste of Getter and she desired it ever since. But if Getter refused to submit then she will force it to submit to her will.

"I should thank these humans though these mechanical Grimm serve me well. Now destroy them all force their champion out into the open." Salem said as she wanted the new Getter to show up.

(Getter Robo)

The visage of Nicholas Schnee roared out as he charged into battle head on. "SHUT YOUR BLASTED MONOLOGUE!" Nicholas roared in fury as he attacked his foes.

(Battle)

Getter Robo used its drill arm to attack multiple Grimm and piercing through them while producing giant Glyphs to aid in such.

Soon more serpent Grimm rose from the ground and produced tornados that hit the Getter Robo as it crouched up its body arms and legs of course to try and block it. But the hurricane attack rusted away some of the Getter's armoring as it tried to hold its ground. Getter Robo then fell to the ground as the force of his crash landing caused the underground subway to be unearthed by one of the many trains below.

(Getter Lab)

In a lab another robot was entering its final phase before deployment as inside it were two other pilots. One of them the pilot in the Red Getter's cockpit was seen to have Silver Eyes and ebony/crimson hair. But something was wrong as a scientist ran over to it in clogs trying to figure out why it wouldn't boot up.

"Why? Why won't you start up?!" He asked trying to figure out what was wrong. "Is it something even I don't understand?!" He asked trying to figure out what was wrong just as the lab began to shake.

(Outside the Lab)

In Atlas' Mountains which acted as the perfect place to hide their secret weapon the Grimm were attacking it as well showing that their secret outpost wasn't so secret anymore. Under the light of Remnant's shattered moon the Grimm with mechanical implants fired off more missiles hitting the hidden base with each salvo.

(Getter Hanger)

"Statues report now!" The scientist ordered as his assistant nodded and ran off to get an update on things.

"Doctor!" A voice shouted out from the intercom as the Doctor knew it.

"Yin Xiao-Long!" The Doctor called to Yin who was in the leg part of this Getter Robo.

(Yin Getter 3 cockpit)

"Hurry it up if we don't get out there… I don't think Gurren can handle it nor Nicholas!" Yin called out as he knew how Gurren was.

(Getter 1 Cockpit)

Gurren was wrapped in bandages as his eyes were flashing silver as if the power was going wild mixing with the Getter Rays. He then roared out in a maddening yell as he tried to get Getter to move. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" He roared out trying to get a response from the Getter.

(Battle)

Nicholas was clearly fighting in an older model of the Getter but he was trapped in the hole his Getter made when it crashed. Soon two missile weapons shot out and when they opened the path three Jets flew out showing the Getter was in fact comprised of three jets.

The three Jets flew into position before they began their configuration even being both weakened and obsolete. _**"CHANGE GETTER 1!"**_Nicholas Schnee was heard roaring out fighting a battle with all the odds stacked against him. Getter 3 the Bear took position as the legs, Nicholas own Getter Jet Getter 2 the Jaguar was the arms, and thus Getter 1 the Eagle in turn formed the head.

When Getter 1 landed the red mech was heavily damaged showing to be on its last ropes. But Nicholas Schnee refused to give up and charged into battle regardless of the outcome. _**"GETTER WINGS!"**_ Nicholas roared out as Getter 1 then produced a worn cape and in turn flew into battle once more.

Once airborne Getter 1 used the arm blades to slice through the Mechanical Grimm in the air destroying a few of them. That was until one of them fired off a missile weapon that hit Getter 1 causing it damage. As Getter 1 fell for a bit he aimed his front torts the Grimm who had a second attack ready. _**"GETTER BEAM!"**_ He roared out firing a weapon from the naval and hitting the Grimm destroying it in a fury explosion.

But then Getter 1 was blindsided by an attack as a spear like weapon skewered Getter 1 and causing it to crash into the ground.

(Salem)

"Pathetic." Salem said as to think this robot was giving her so much trouble in the past. Not anymore it would seem seeing as she was destroying Getter Robo and its successor would fall not long after. "I'm going to enjoy killing you all." Salem said as she was going to win this time.

(Battle)

Getter 1 grabbed the spike sticking from its stomach and tore it out causing oil and such to leak from the multiple wounds on the giant robots body.

(Getter Hanger)

"Professor if this continues, Nick will be in danger!" Gurren called out as he wanted out now for his best friends sake. "Let me go!" He roared out refusing to let Nicholas Schnee Die out there. "If we're going to die I'd rather die together!" Gurren roared out showing his loyalty to his best friends.

"Fool!" The Professor called out lecturing the pilot. "You're too ignorant! A much crueler future awaits you and those who share your blood!" The Professor called out glaring at the pilots knowing what happens next was meant to be somehow.

(Battle)

Another Grimm flew from behind and fired off its weapon at Getter 1 managing to remove the left arm from play. But they weren't done as two more Grimm flew in but Getter 1 wasn't going down without a fight. _**"GETTER TOMAHAWK!"**_ Nicholas roared out summing the Tomahawk weapon and slashed both Grimm in two with ease.

The two flashed before exploding as their mechanical parts were hit. But then after the explosion Grimm with tendrils and tentacles came in and wrapped around the Getter and even restraining it as they all bit down on Getter Robo.

(Salem)

Salem smirked as she stood up and headed out. "The finishing blow… should be mine." Salem said as she was about to head in to join the battle herself. But as she left she soon stopped when a pained roar was heard. Salem's gaze returned to the battle and saw something that shocked her to her very core.

(Battle)

The Grimm reeled back from Getter 1 as they each began to melt around the Getter. The Getter was emitting massive amounts of heat and due to the nature of the Getter Rays Getter Robo may in fact be overheating. This was proof that Getter 1 has reached its limit and could not fight anymore.

(Salem)

"What is going on?!" Salem demanded as she glared at the Getter. "Why, how is the Getter emitting cast amount of heat?!" Salem roared in fury glaring as she saw what was going on. "My Grimm should be impervious to such things how is, the Getter doing this?!" Salem said before taking a closer look to the battle.

"Wait… the machines… they aren't melted?!" Salem cried out when she saw that the Getter was destroying the organic material of the Grimm.

(Battle)

Getter 1 then with its remaining arm reached for its injury at the naval and began to tear it open further causing more oil to shoot out from it.

(Cockpit)

"Just watch you cold-blooded monstrous whore who only weeps blood!" Nicholas roared out as he was being affected by the Getter Rays that flowed around him. "I will not let you have Remnant!" Nicholas roared out showing he was not giving up without a fight. And if he was to die… he was taking them down with him.

(Battle)

Getter 1 then tore out its own Getter Ray reactor and held it high to the air.

(Shin Getter Hanger)

Soon Getter Rays began to flow as Shin Getter was being fueled by the Getter Rays. As the old Getter Robo was about to die Shin Getter Robo was about to awaken. But at a cost as both Gurren and Yin felt what was happening to their dear friend.

Shin Getter's eyes flashed to life as the lights about showed that Shin Getter's awakening was upon them.

(Yin)

"This… no it can't be." Yin said as he felt it Nicholas wasn't coming back.

(Gurren)

Gurren's eyes widened as they returned to their normal silver with tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Nicholas…" Gurren began as he realized his best friend and comrade was about to die. "NICHOLAS!" Gurren roared out as his Silver Eyes flashed to life feeding the Getter as the systems began to boot up.

(Hanger)

Shin Getter began to come to life as it were as it released a powerful energy to the lab that seeped outward to the lab itself.

(Outside the Lab)

A beacon or a beam of Getter Rays shot up into the sky releasing a burst of power of Getter Rays and Silver Power. The Silver light destroyed the Grimm while the Getter Rays destroyed the machine parts of them. When the power of the God of Light mixes with the power of Getter either destruction or miracles were said to occur.

(Salem)

"NO!" Salem roared out in both horror and fear as the Getter Rays burst out around Atlas and at all labs that produced it.

(Nicholas)

"THIS IS THE POWER YOU BOTH DESIRE AND FEAR MOST SALEM!" Nicholas called out with a maddened look to his face as he knew exactly what he had to do. "YOU WANT IT SO BADLY YOU CAN HAVE IT! BUT DON'T COMPLAIN AFTER I GIVE IT TO YOU!" Nicholas roared out as it was time to end this useless battle in favor of humanity.

(Battle)

Getter 1 then proceeded to crush its overhearing core in its hand and in turn caused a reaction. Getter 1 exploded in a fury of power and Getter Rays that atomized everything it came into contact with. The Explosion was so powerful so mighty that none could have survived this.

(Salem)

"Again… Not again!" Salem roared out shielding herself from the power of the Getter as best she could. I care not how long it takes… I will have what was denied of me, Ozma… no GETTER ROBO!" Salem roared out as she vanished in the light of the explosion.

(Atlas)

The explosion was so mighty that it was a miracle in itself it was contained in the abandoned sector of Atlas below the massive plate that held the city high above. But even they felt the power with Nicholas Schnee sacrifice for not only Atlas but all of Remnant.

But one thing was for certain it was not over… not by a long shot. Salem will return and when she does Getter Robo will be needed once more… luckily the future will be in good hands.

(Scene Break many years later Vale)

Far away from Beacon Academy was a graveyard… but not a graveyard of war, men, or weapons. But a graveyard of giants of Getter Robo's. It had appeared a war had broken out here long ago but the Getter's remained for one reason or another. Then from the mass of destroyed Getter's one arose as it produced rose petals while standing tall.

Once it stood up snowflakes and embers flowed from it as well before it began to flurry together in a mass of Getter Rays. This was Shin Getter Robo as its eyes glowed with a silver power charging up its own power for the oncoming foe out to destroy all of Remnant.

Nearby a Getter research lab came to life and shot a massive beam of Getter Rays to the heavens above like some sort of beacon as the destroyed Getter Robos offered their own Getter Rays to the beacon as small particles. Shin Getter Robo looked upon the beacon that began to part the darkened clouds to reveal a night sky.

"_**GETTER WINGS!"**_ Came a voice of a Huntress in training as Shin Getter Robo summoned two large bat like wings from its back ready to move out upon its pilot's orders. Shin Getter Robo rose up to the beacon as the shadow made the Getter look like some demon through the silhouette it was making. Soon the beam released small tendrils of Getter Rays to Shin Getter giving the gathered power over to the robot who took it gratefully.

Then a large flash of near blinding light shown as the beam of Getter Rays began to vanish as well. When the beam vanished so did the light and for a moment all was calm as the sky cleared to show the broken moon of Remnant.

But then a new voice was heard belonging to the female pilot of this Getter Robo. _**"GETTER SCYTHE!"**_ The voice roared out and in turn a flash was seen before it began making a trail of Getter Rays and Rose Petals to the night sky.

Soon Shin Getter was seen in all its glory flying above Remnant's moon with a battle scythe in its hands. Then Shin Getter flew down torts the oncoming foe as it closed up on the Cockpit. The pilot of this Getter was none other than Ruby Rose granddaughter of Gurren Rose and in turn the new pilot of Getter Robo.

For Ruby it was time for Getter Robo to make an overdue comeback.

(End Teaser)

ESKK: Well I hoped you liked it and continue to support this project for Super Robot Wars Union-X. Now than before leaving please leave behind a review and again ja-ne.


End file.
